fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
B.O.T.
B.O.T. (also called B.O.T.: Gravity Flip, with Gravity Flip being a subtitle) is a physics-based platformer game developed by Play! Software Planning and released for Wii and Nintendo 3DS systems by Nintendo, in April 14, 2013 and April 25, 2013 in North America, respectively. Story The game stars B.O.T., a robot who is a leader of a town named Retropolis. Once, the king of a dead land with no powers called Antibot, attacks the town with his assistant, R.O.T.. Together, they steal every D.O.T. – small square creatures whose power gives energy to every resident of Retropolis – in order to power Antibot's own kingdom. The absence of D.O.T.s cause the folk of Retropolis to "turn off", except for B.O.T.. He, then, sets off to rescue the D.O.T.s and retrieve the normality to the place. After Antibot is defeated, his overpowered kingdom explodes, causing D.O.T.s to rain on Retropolis and revivify the Bytefolk. B.O.T. backs to the city, where everyone cheers for him. The game ends with a weakened Antibot at his destroyed land, when a small red D.O.T. appears and jumps on his lap, turning him back to normal, and making him glad. Gameplay B.O.T. is a side-scrolling platformer game. It is also physics-based, since the game's main mechanic includes tilting or spinning the Wii Remote or 3DS system to affect gravity, spin bolts or access platforms. The game is divided into eight chapters, each of them with five missions. In each mission, the player must rescue twenty D.O.T.s and take them to a black hole to end this mission. Sometimes, the player must use power-ups to progress. These power-ups are shaped as game cards and can be found simply floating above the ground. The missions from the game happen in levels with blocks, items, pits and enemies. Every enemy from the game is a robot and is made from geometrical shapes. Some enemies can be defeated by jumping on them. During the end of each fifth mission, the player fights Antibot's assist, R.O.T., who always use different attack and defense methods each time. During the last mission, the player fights Antibot himself. Items Characters Playable characters *B.O.T. Supporting characters *D.O.T.s *Bytefolk Enemies Bosses *R.O.T. (mini-boss) *Antibot Missions Nintendo eShop description Once, in a town called Retropolis, an evil robot stole the every single drop of energy from the citizens. Control the robot B.O.T. through the eight lands of the city and rescue all the missing D.O.T.s! Use the new tilting mechanics to affect gravity, so you'll gain access to new areas. Gallery B.O.T. File:B.O.T.1.png|B.O.T. in a saddened pose. File:B.O.T.2.png|B.O.T. jumping. File:B.O.T.3.png|B.O.T. jumping with some D.O.T.s. Other characters File:Antibot1.png|Antibot. File:Antibot2.png|Antibot after being defeated. File:Antibot3.png|Antibot with his red D.O.T.. File:R.O.T.1.png|R.O.T.'s natural and first battle look. File:R.O.T.2.png|R.O.T.'s winged second battle look. File:R.O.T.3.png|R.O.T.'s spiked third battle look. File:R.O.T.4.png|R.O.T.'s fiery fourth battle look. File:R.O.T.5.png|R.O.T.'s fiery winged fifth battle look. File:R.O.T.6.png|R.O.T.'s fiery spiked sixth battle look. File:R.O.T.7.png|R.O.T.'s bomb seventh battle look. File:D.O.T..png|A D.O.T.. File:Bytefolk.png|A Bytefolk member. Enemies File:Basebot.png|Basebot File:Bigbot.png|Bigbot File:Bumpbot.png|Bumpbot File:Burnbot.png|Burnbot File:Beakbot.png|Beakbot File:Beambot.png|Beambot File:Boogerbot.png|Boogerbot File:Breezebot.png|Breezebot File:Bindbot.png|Bindbot File:Boltbot.png|Boltbot File:Beepbot.png|Beepbot File:Bumblebot.png|Bumblebot File:Barkbot.png|Barkbot File:Bombbot.png|Bombbot File:Bitbot.png|Bitbot File:Boxingbot.png|Boxingbot File:Byebot.png|Byebot File:Bramblebot.png|Bramblebot Items File:B.O.T.Byte.png|Byte File:Smallestbattery.png|Small Battery File:SmallBattery.png|Battery File:Battery+.png|Battery+ Boxart and logo File:B.O.T.boxUSWii.png|American Wii version boxart. File:B.O.T.boxEUWii.png|European Wii version boxart. File:B.O.T.logo.png|The game's logo. Category:Platforming Games